newgroundsfandomcom-20200216-history
Newgrounds Rumble Ultimate
Newgrounds Rumble is a game by Luis, MindChamber, and NegativeONE, in which you can play as one of ten Newgrounds characters and pit them against each other in Super Smash Brothers style matches. Grounds gold is obtained when you complete certain games and can be used to unlock powerups, characters, and areas in versus mode. Characters There are ten characters you can play as in Newgrounds Rumble. But the game was updated during Madness Day to include one more character. Alloy, who is a robot boy originally created by MindChamber. He has fast overall attacks and a good projectile weapon, but has low reach and rather low health. Pico, the original NG mascot by Tom Fulp. He has high-damaging aerial attacks and rather high health, but has poor crouch attacks and also has a low reach. P-Bot, the automated flash portal bot with the original look by MindChamber. He has excellent reach and can juggle enemies in the air for a long time, but has slow attacks and is a large target. Nene, Pico's comrade. She claims to have entered because she no longer wants to be regarded as Pico's shadow. She has strong attacks and high health but has slow attacks overall, especially in the air. Samurai Asshole, the samurai by Tom Fulp, originally created in 1999. His attacks are strong and he has good reach, but his attacks are slow and he has a weak projectile. He entered to hopefully find the one who destroyed his village. Salad Fingers, David Firth's creation. He has the longest reach of any character in the game, and deals large damage, but is incredibly slow and has poor health. Piconjo, also known as Pico's evil twin. Originally a user who loved to spam the portal. He has strong attacks overall and has a nice balance of traits, but is slow and has a weak projectile. Piconjo must be unlocked by using 1,500 grounds gold. Tankman, JohnnyUtah's creation of the Tankman series, and Tom Fulp's other mascot of the site. He has some very powerful and stunning attacks, including his projectile, but they are tricky to pull off and somewhat slow. Alien Hominid, Tom Fulp's creation that spawned the console game. Alien Hominid has a wide range of attacks a good balance of power and speed. However, some attacks are weak and slow and has slightly low health. Convict, Luis' creation as the villan who appeared after Pico killed Cassandra in Pico's school. Convict is the only character that has the power to transform into other characters in the game. He also has a good balance of traits. However, transformation can't be controlled, and he doesn't have a projectile in original form. Convict must also be unlocked, but with 1,250 grounds gold. Hank, Krinkel's creation that is the previously unnamed protagonist of the Madness series. Hank has been added to the roster to celebrate Madness day 2007. Hank ended up in Newgrounds somehow with only the goal of getting back to Nevada in mind. His crouch attacks can attack both sides and if he can parry two air attacks, he'll get a free projectile. However, his parries don't stun and he is slow overall. Fancy Pants is Brad Borne's creation. He has very high HP, but when ever he does crouch attacks, he is always slow. auditor war is back madness war minigun attacks Game modes There are five modes of gameplay to choose from. In story, you choose a character and fight in four scenarios and must complete them all to move on. When the character's story mode is complete, you will get a number grounds gold depending on the difficulty of game play. In versus mode, you select up to four characters and an arena in which you can fight in a sample match. Another human player can play, too. In challenge, players must fight in abnormal situations, like fighting in Nene's store in the darkness with only a flourescent light working. Grounds gold also can be earned here. In survival, players fight an unlimited amount of other fighters until the playing character runs out of health. Grounds gold can be earned depending on how many characters are taken out. Training lets the character get used to the controls. 100 grounds gold can be earned by completing it. Arenas There are eleven arenas to choose from, each with its own environment to fight in. Another arena was added also due to Madness Day. Training Arena: a boxed-in area with simple flat ground with undisturbed combat. It must be unlocked with 400 grounds gold. The Portal: the place in which the survival challenge is taken in. A symmetrical arena with cliff sides and a powerup spawn on the center platform. Anywhere, USA: the location of Alien Hominid’s game. The blimp is movable which makes it an abnormal fighting ground. The powerup spawn is above the theater door. The Junkyard: another symmetrical arena with a large crusher in the middle. Anyone who gets crushed immediately dies. Powerup spawn is under the crusher. It too must be unlocked with 800 grounds gold. Piconjo Manor: Piconjo’s choice arena. There are one-way lifts in the castle towers which can be used for manners of escape. Powerup spawn is in the center. Japanese Garden: Samurai Asshole’s choice arena. There is a teleporter in the pagoda which leads up to the tree. Powerup spawns are on the pagoda and the far right side. Pico’s School: what Pico’s school looked like when Cassandra shot up the place. Note the Pico’s School cameo on the chalkboard. Powerup spawn is on one of the ruins. Nene’s Store: arena cluttered with objects that can be stood upon. Powerup spawn is on top of the right light. Meat Locker: Salad Fingers’ choice arena. The objects that can be stood on are small for size. Powerup spawn is on the balcony. Warton: Tankman’s choice arena, with ruined buildings around. From time to time, three missiles will be launched and hit random areas. Powerup spawns are on top of both buildings. Padded Cell: Convict’s choice arena. From time to time, mutations will spawn from the walls and floor and damage whoever is close to them. Powerups spawn is in the middle. It must also be unlocked with 1,200 grounds gold. Nevada: Hank's choice arena. The stage has an elevator used to switch between the two floors, from time to time the saviour will fire shots at the combatants. After a while, an earthquake destroys half the bottom floor. Powerups spawn in the lower floor. YOUTUBE POOP WORLD CITY BOWSER'S last mario is back luigi dinner ed edd eddy's evil monsters Powerups There are a number of powerups that can aid whoever can pick them up. Here’s the list of them: The Lightning Bolt sends down a flash of lightning that hits the foe worth 45 hit points. It doesn't always hit though. The Angry Faic gives whoever picked up this powerup the ability to do increased attack damage. although a character can use it if they use a fierce attack after being hit multiple times The Level 30 icon gives the collector temporary invincibility. However, a glitch has been discovered that it’s possible to have it for the rest of the round. The Heavyweight pickup gives the collector growth to a large size which gives them better range and the ability to pound opponents into the air to string air combos. The Health pickup recovers a portion of health to whoever can pick it up. The Mine allows a player to drop mines at random. If an enemy wanders close to one, they take 20 hit points of damage. Mines are dangerous to everyone however. The Multi-faced powerup creates a spiritual copy of whoever picked it up. The copy can deal damage and cannot be attacked. However, it disperses after some time. The Orbiter creates three energy balls that surround the collector. Each ball does 15 hit points of damage. This must be unlocked The Regeneration pickup gradually recovers whoever can pick it up. It also must be unlocked. THE FIREBALLS LEVEL 1-1 The Gun gives whoever picked this up the ability to fire their projectile weapon as follows: *Alloy uses an implanted machine gun, which can even be shot upwards *Pico uses his trademark machine gun that he used in Pico’s School *P-Bot fires off light blue bolts of energy balls *Nene hurls knives at the enemy, but they don’t travel as fast as many other weapons *Samurai Asshole takes a pistol and fires it. However, he takes time to get his pistol out *Salad Fingers holds out his finger puppet "Hubert Cumberdale" which repels and damages enemies. It’s the only weapon that’s not directly ranged *Piconjo takes out a shotgun and fires widespread shots. Much like Samurai Asshole, his weapon takes time to get out *Tankman hops in his tank and mows down enemies. The player can control the tank’s motion *Alien Hominid uses his trademark gun from his game. It works a lot like P-Bot’s gun *Convict has no projectile of his own, but he does get one when he transforms into another character *Hank pulls out a machine gun and attacks in a similar fashion to Pico *Fancy Pants takes out a spider and throws it at an opponent. AND MARIO AND LUIGI FIRE BALLS Character Endings Alloy: When the Hominid turned out to bear no connection to the alien planet on which his suit was forged, Alloy’s search hit another dead end. Maybe, he decided, it wasn’t important where it had come from. He was able to protect the people of Newgrounds from harm, and that’s what mattered. Pico: Proving his power once again, Pico continued to hold an unquestioned reign over Newgrounds for the remainder of his life. His eventual death came unexpectedly from a fierce outbreak of herpes, to which Nene claims no affiliation. P-Bot: Finally thrust into the public eye, P-Bot quickly realized how empty and unfulfilling fame really is. An As inconspicuously as possible, P-Bot returned to his quiet vigil, assuring the safety of Newgrounds from behind the scenes. Nene: Unable to deal with the pressure of being ruler of the portal, Nene committed suicide gruesomely and within days of her victory. Employing a sneaky coverup, Convict was able to assume Nene’s form and take her place, waiting for the right time to crumble Newgrounds from the inside, out. Samurai Asshole: Samurai Asshole stood at the end of the path of merciless carnage. The people of Newgrounds bowed at his service. But there was no place for him here. Unable to have found his fallen city’s destroyer, the samurai continued his journey, leaving Newgrounds to sort its own mess. Salad Fingers: Salad Fingers loomed over the lifeless body of P-Bot. All that shiny red metal, he knew it would soon rust, making the robot’s entire frame a festival for the senses. He could care less about rule of the portal - he had a child now. Piconjo: A dark day for Newgrounds, Piconjo has finally achieved his goal to slay all protectors of Newgrounds. This tragedy ushered in an evil era for Newgrounds, leaving its citizens crying out for a new hero. Tankman: Tankman did not take his new role lightly. Newgrounds would be modeled in his image. He demanded a new redesign of the entire nation that would take several talented labourers months of work, and would result in a widely scrutinized April Fool’s joke. Alien Hominid: Confused by the hostile and belligerent nature of this new planet, Alien Hominid used his resources as the new ruler of Newgrounds to reconstruct his interplanetary vessel and leave the planet once and for all. Convict: Much to everyone’s surprise, Convict disappeared from public view rather than taking Newgrounds’ throne. To a shapeshifter, being so known and identifiable was too risky. He would assert his power by pulling strings on the sidelines, making sure everything went just his way. Hank: Someone had managed to transport Hank to another world, and organize a fierce ambush to greet his return. This sort of power is only in the hands of few, and Hank has a pretty good guess who it was this time. Someone's surely behind the curtain but if Hank can kill the reality-twisting clown, thats one step closer to an end to all this. Fancy Pants:There was no such as Free Ice Cream in Newgrounds. Instead, Fancy Pants Man found a civilization of people who kill anything that they don't understand. As Fancy Pants Man approached The portal,he knew that he could never return to this place, for fear of vicious spirit it provoked within him. MARIO AND LUIGI THERE WAS NO BROS KOOPA AND GOOBMA BOWSER COMEBY YOUTUBE POOP Other facts *Throughout the entire game, Salad Fingers would try to make friends with Alien Hominid. It works as shown when playing story mode as Tankman. *Alien Hominid’s entire role in the game was to simply leave Earth when he crashed. *100% game completion unlocks a secret message in the options menu which reads "Attenshun NGR Paytrin, Piconjer is nawt the meen villin this gaim showd 2 b. Piconjo luffs j00. just bremembr this." *Hank was not part of the starting roster and was added on Madness day 2007. In his last level, he faces off against over 30 'henchmen', who posses the same attacks Hank does but with different models. However, only three can appear at a time. *In each Survival Mode Round, the Henchmen was also the last enemy to defeat. He was replaced with Fancy Pants, though. Gallery Image:Character_selection.JPG|The character selection screen Image:Sample_fight.JPG|Sample fight in Anywhere, USA Image:'s_ending.JPG|Convict's ending screen Image:Sample_challenge.JPG|One of twelve challenges in the challenge menu External Links Play Newgrounds Rumble Category:Flash_games